metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fear
The Fear was the "Spider Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. As with the other members of the unit, his codename came from the emotion he conveyed while on the battlefield: the terror that he instilled in others with his freakish appearance and movements. Biography Early career The Fear was born sometime during the mid 1900s to early 1910s. During World War II, he became a member of the Cobra Unit, a secret special forces unit comprised of elite soldiers from the Allied Forces. Helping to lead the Allied forces to eventual victory, the unit was disbanded at the end of the war. In September 1964, during the Virtuous Mission, The Fear was reunited with The Boss and her Cobras. The unit, under the employ of GRU Colonel Volgin, captured Soviet rocket scientist Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov from Tselinoyarsk, USSR, whom CIA agent Naked Snake, was attempting to extract himself. Approaching the suspension bridge in Dolinovodno by helicopter, which Sokolov and Snake were attempting to cross, The Fear used a zip line to descend, upside-down, from the gunship, and capture Sokolov, while Snake was distracted by The Pain's hornets. After Snake was thrown off the bridge by The Boss herself, the unit then fled with their prize. After Snake returned to Tseloinoyarsk, during Operation Snake Eater, The Fear ambushed him in Graniny Gorki, shooting him in the leg with a bolt coated in the venom of the Brazilian wandering spider. The Fear had also laid multiple booby traps throughout the area, and used stealth camouflage during the fight. However, despite The Fear's enormous advantage, he was ultimately defeated by Snake. Upon his death, his microbomb (which all of the Cobras carried) detonated, destroying himself, and sending out a lethal shower of his remaining crossbow bolts, which Snake narrowly avoided. The Boss later retrieved one of his crossbows from the forest, bringing it to Colonel Volgin as proof of his death. Major Ocelot then used it to threaten Tatyana, after becoming suspicious that she may be a spy. Weapons & abilities The Fear was known for his seemingly superhuman speed and agility. Double-jointed in both elbows, he was able to crawl, flip, and leap with extreme agility, in the manner of a spider, as well as climb and jump around in trees with ease. He also possessed a long, lizard-like tongue, forked through surgery, that he could use to grasp objects. The Fear was somehow able to run on water. He also used a variety of zip lines to enhance his mobility as well as hang upside down and ambush enemies. In battle, The Fear armed himself with two crossbows, the William Tell, and the smaller Little Joe. He coated some of his crossbow bolts with the venom of a number of poisonous animals. The Fear also employed frag grenade arrows, as well as white-phosphorus grenade arrows. Due to his speed and flexibility, he was also extremely formidable at close quarters combat. To inspire fear in his enemies, The Fear used a base model prototype stealth camouflage, which rendered him virtually invisible by bending light around his body. However, since the technology was in an experimental phase of development during the time of Operation Snake Eater, it quickly drained his stamina and he would get hungry fairly often. Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, in which he is fought by the player during a boss battle. Gameplay *An easy stamina kill can be achieved by using rotten or poison food. When The Fear is low on stamina, he will temporarily ignore the battle and search for food. If the player throws rotten or poisonous food out, The Fear will run towards it and eat it, making him vomit a second later, causing him to lose a great deal of stamina. **When passing through Graniny Gorki South, en route to the lab, there are many poison dart frogs that can be shot and killed for use during the battle, along with several fly agaric mushrooms, which can be used to poison The Fear. **Throwing a spatsa mushroom at him also causes him to throw up. *Another fast way to kill him is by using the fake death pill. After Snake uses it, The Fear will come out from his hiding place and turn his back on him in disappointment, leaving him open for an attack. Although attempt using the fake pill twice, The Fear will not fall for it for the second time. *Throwing a stun grenade at The Fear will cause his stamina to drain with any weapon. *If Snake does not remove the arrows, they will stick on his body during the rest of the game. *If the player attempts to hide using camouflage, The Fear will laugh at this and say, "How pathetic. I guess you're full of Fear already!" *Successfully defeating The Fear in a non-lethal duel will allow Snake to unlock the Spider Camo. It provides an 80% Camo Index in almost any environment, but drains stamina at an alarming rate. Notes and references See also * Cobra Unit de:The Fear Category:MGS3 Characters Category:Game Boss